


Strange Magic

by halfthewords (Sierra)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/halfthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mana and magic: it can only end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Genfic? ME? 
> 
> Written for one of the YGO drabble challenges back in late 2011.

* * *

 

"Teacher," Mana said worriedly, "I don't think we should try this one."

 

Mahaad gave her a hard look. "I picked this one because there's only so much that can go wrong.  It's reversible."

 

He sat down, and opened his copy of the spellbook.  Quickly, he read the incantation and repeated the words to her.  Mana swallowed as she nodded and took out her staff. She cleared her throat loudly, and glanced at Mahaad; his expression of impatience made it clear to her that he knew she was stalling for time.

 

Halfway through the chant, she dropped her hands to her sides and looked at him guiltily.  "Can we try something...easier?"

 

"No."

 

She winced. It wasn't Mahaad's teaching style to go over something she had already practiced countless times. She opened her mouth to buy herself more time, but her face lit up at the sight of the Prince outside the gates of the courtyard.

 

"Atem!" she exclaimed. "You came just in time to--" She broke off, coughing into her hand. 

 

"In time to…?" Atem prompted, turning his smile to Mahaad.

 

Mahaad closed the spellbook, standing to greet the Prince respectfully.  "Mana has one lesson until her test."

 

Atem looked at Mana curiously, and she realized he probably wanted to see a demonstration of what she was learning.

 

"Show me," he said. "Last time I saw magic, I wasn't really paying attention."

 

Mana tried to stifle her giggles at the disapproving glare this drew from Mahaad.

 

Shimon had found a wandering band of 'performers', and in spite of Priest Set's protests, they had put on a show in the Pharaoh's court.  Of course, they were not what they made themselves out to be, though they had amused Pharaoh enough that he sent them on their way with considerable wealth for their efforts.

 

"What would you like to see, my Prince?" Mahaad asked, inviting Atem to sit under the acacia trees where it was cooler. 

 

Atem crossed his legs, and tapped his chin in thought.  "Use one of your spells on me, Mana."

 

"No," Mahaad said instantly. He ignored Mana's grin of excitement, but it didn't deter her, and she bounced on the balls of her feet.  

 

"I can do one I know well!" she said.  "All the ones you've taught me are ones that you can fix, right, teacher?"

 

"That's beside the point." Mahaad frowned at her. "He is the Sacred Flesh."

 

Atem looked from one to the other, laughing. "The Sacred Flesh has his own voice, Mahaad. As the son of Pharaoh, I command you, Mana, to practice a spell on me."

 

That had Mahaad looking defeated. Mana was always surprised by how the Prince affected her master's willfulness. 

 

"As you wish," he said grimly.

 

Mana clapped her hands together with a smile, then winked at Atem.  "You're in good hands!"

 

She mumbled the spell, looking excited when she felt the tingle of energy between her fingers and the staff. She squeezed her eyes shut, and when the opened them, Atem was blinking.

 

"What was it meant to do?" he questioned.

 

Mana clamped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.  "Prince, your hair..."

 

Mahaad glared at her as Atem ran his hands through his hair, which now lay flat against his head. He chuckled, appearing to enjoy how it felt. 

 

"It's different. I like it," he said, smiling. 

 

Mana exhaled, grinning sheepishly at Mahaad. It'd be a miracle if he ever let her near her staff again.


End file.
